User blog:Gliscor Fan/Popular Fight - Bad Connections 3: Hulk vs Broly, Trunks vs Booster Gold, and Sailor Saturn vs Raven
Oh boy, a blog you've all been waiting for, the time in which I debunk some of the most popular myths of everyones love-to-hate battle, The Incredible Hulk vs Broly. Oh, and as an added bonus, a couple others that I really, really hope don't happen but are somewhat popular for... some reason... Sailor Saturn vs Raven is one of them, and Booster Gold vs Trunks is something I've spoken out against but never really gave my full thoughts on. But because no one really wants to hear about those, let me start off with Hulk vs Broly. Popular Fight 1: Hulk vs Broly The Good, The Bad, The Mythos The Good: Yeah, there is something good out of this, and that's that it has a connection that very much works in terms of Death Battle. The connection itself is actually pretty solid. The Bad: Although the connection is strong, Hulk is still lightyears beyond Broly. This blog is about how Death Battle may go about it, so lets look at it like Death Battle might, which includes the one big thing that everyone would debate: The Dimension Clapper feat. In VS Debating, this is accepted as an outlier. But, seeing as DB used somethings we would like to call outliers before, let's ignore that for now. Broly, from what I keep hearing from DBfan, is somewhere between Solar System and Galaxy (my memory sucks dick) If we completely composite Hulk, we get close to around that same level. The difference is the huge NLF that is Hulk's anger, which pretty much keeps growing and growing and doesn't exactly have a defined limit. When NLF's are placed in death battle, they usually get a lot of flame, but it doesn't mean they won't use it at all. As much as it increases, it just gives Hulk that much better of a chance to stomp Broly. It may or may not be a stomp. I haven't exactly done a lot of research on this, so I might call in an expert for the whole "mythos" section of this. The Mythos Guest Writer, Arigarmy: Myth #1: "But Broly has a higher DC than hulk, so he must win!!!" Reason: Well, like Hulk, Broly has a form of an unlimited phenomenon: Unlimited Ki... but that's it.If he uses ki attacks, it's probable that Hulk will learn over time that he can just smack it away like most people are able to. I mean hell, he can probably throw it back since it has been shown that people can also do that as well. And last time I checked, Broly doesn't have a healing factor like the Hulks, nor the benefit of gaining anything from his anger besides shouting "Kakarot" louder. It doesn't matter if Broly is ECH level, if he makes Hulk go Worldbreaker, he doesn't really have a way to get passed that form considering, like I said before, his regenerative powers are at their maximum potential. The angrier he makes the Hulk, the tougher fight he has. All Broly has is just the ability to not die from lack of energy, while he is still prone to the other ways to be killed. Flight may be an issue for the Hulk, but he can probably just either jump high enough to get to him or chuck rocks like a madman until he comes down, because neither of them are able to hit the other with the same output as they do close ranged, something they're most likely to do to give both each other their maximum potential. tl;dr, Broly's most likely way to get true damage is going up close... which is where Hulk beats the living shit out people. I'm no true expert, but I'm pretty sure Hulk takes it. Popular Fight #2: Trunks vs Booster Gold The Good: It has a connection. Beings from the future who get sent back to the past. Or something. The Bad: There is a HUGE difference on why each of them went back to the past. Trunks went back to the past because Androids were going to kill Goku... or something to that nature. Booster Gold, however, went back in time because he was poor as shit, a terrible gambler, and a thief, to go back in time and turn himself into a huge celebrity and an extremely cocky human. They have complete opposite personalities, and that's not even really the worst part about this: The sheer difference in stats. Trunks is Large Star. Booster Gold can only hold up to 20 tons. Trunks has a shitload of speed. Booster Gold can run as fast as a Quarterback. Trunks is insanely smart. Booster Gold couldn't even go back in time without stealing a time travelling ring and couldn't start a huge company without pretty much lying to everyone. The only difference is that Booster Gold has the better defense, but not by much at all. I'll explain that soon enough. Which is actually right now. The Mythos: Myth #1: "But Booster Gold took hits from Doomsday, Cyborg Superman, and several other villains!" Reason: The biggest villain Booster Gold ever dealt with was Doomsday, who doesn't hold back. Doomsday is somewhere around Galaxy- Multi Galaxy. A single punch from Doomsday pretty much destroyed Booster Gold's shielding system, causing him to be as durable as a peak human. Why does this matter? This means that if one Galaxy/Multi-Galaxy punch hit Booster Gold so hard it pretty much fried his system, he wouldn't really last very long against Trunks either. Plus, Booster Gold has practically no way to even Damage Trunks, especially if he goes Super Saiyan. Myth #2: "DC doesn't equal instant victory" Reason: This is usually the case, but really only when their opponents have better skills in more than one category. Booster Gold has one advantage: Defense. Trunks can't one-shot him, but Booster Gold cannot do anything to hurt Trunks anyway. Myth #3: "But gauntlets!" Reason: At best, his Gauntlets can only go through 2 solid feet of concrete. That's only a wall level+ item. It literally doesn't help. Myth #4: "... Okay, I give up. Who else can he fight instead of Trunks?" Reason: The most fair matchup for him, if he was ever in death battle, is against Cable. Why Cable? I mean, they're both dicks who came from the future to help with... something. Plus they're actually rivals. I mean, yeah, Cable wins, but it's still a much more fair matchup, I'd take a Building level Cable to fight Gold over a Large Star level Trunks. Popular Fight #3: Raven vs Sailor Saturn The Good: The connection is substantial. I think. The Bad: Not only does Raven have much better opponents in general, but a composite raven can one-shot Saturn. I'm not going to imply that Death Battle would ever use Teen Titans Go, but composite Raven is basically Multiversal due to Teen Titans Go, and plus, she can oneshot the entire team of Titans (she has in the comics a couple times), which contains some planet-level characters like Starfire and Beast Boy. "BEAST BOY ISN'T PLANET" Not in base form, no. But he is in Phoenix form. Anyway, the rest of this falls to a personal gripe... which is everyone wanting every single member of a team to be on death battle. I've seen various opponents for Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and even Beast Boy, and personally, the max death battles I think should be from a team of characters should be at least 2. This goes for multiple shows, not just Teen Titans. RWBY, Sailor Moon, etc. The only thing this doesn't apply to is teams that have a shitload more than 5 characters. These categories go to stuff like X-Men, The Avengers, and The Justice League. You COULD argue that because all of the Teen Titans are part of the Justice League, they can all have a death battle... which is true, but do we honestly need every single member of a team to be on Death Battle? Honestly, the only Sailor Moon character we even need on Death Battle is Sailor Moon herself, Usagi. Why? She's basically the face of the anime, has a thematically perfect and really even opponent (Madoka Kaname), and is one of the most known anime characters in history, after Goku and Astro Boy (and guess which two have been on Death Battle already?) Also, Sailor Saturn is probably the least recognizable member in the first place. Mars, Mercury, and hell, even Chibiusa are all more popular and more known than Saturn. And yes, I do realize that obscure characters can and have gotten into death battle, but ask yourself this: Would you rather see an obscure character fight Raven, or a more popular and probably more even character fight Raven? I am, of course, referring to Jean Grey. The Mythos: Myth #1: "What if they don't use TTG?" Reason: Then this battle is probably much more even than you would originally except, however, it still lacks connections compared to other Raven fights. Honestly, this entire post was just me ranting about the idea. There aren't many myths I can think of right now, I just really don't want this idea to happen based on stuff I said earlier. Conclusion So basically, most of the battles I don't want involve DBZ characters... go figure. Hell, one of these fights I don't want really only because I think one of the characters has a much better and possibly more even opponent, Jean Grey. There's a lot of stuff I don't think I'd be able to confirm because honestly, it might be even. I just blatantly don't like that idea. Also, special shout out to Arigarmy for filling out the Mythos section for Hulk vs Broly. Which outcome do you agree with the most? Hulk vs Broly Trunks vs Booster Gold Raven vs Sailor Saturn Category:Blog posts